hackipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney
This article uses info from Watch Dogs Wiki Raymond Kenney, also known as T-Bone Grady, is a supporting character that appears in Watch Dogs and is the main protagonist of Watch Dogs: Bad Blood. Bio Raymond Kenney was one of the software engineers hired to help make ctOS, as he has extensive knowledge of the system. Kenney was a whistle blower of the Blume Corporation, who installed an implant in his head which alerts the ctOS whenever he is nearby. Eventually, Kenney grew to regret his role in creating ctOS, as he began to realize both the extent of control it afforded corporations and governments over people, as well the risks it provided if it were to be tampered with or malfunction. Kenney had also become paranoid about Blume's activities, such as their action prediction software, again due to the level of control it provided them. He recorded several of his reflections on ctOS in audio logs, which he hid in the mainframe of his workplace's computer system. The logs were encrypted so that only a fellow engineer could decrypt and read them, which Angela Balik ended up doing upon being recruited by Blume. Eventually, Kenney was fired from Blume for his growing, and outspoken, objections to their activities. He was subsequently removed from his workplace while shouting warnings about Blume and ctOS, a scene witnessed by several of his co-workers. Kenney began to openly oppose Blume and the ctOS network in the wake of his firing, going on to cause the 2003 North East Blackout by hacking ctOS in order to show the dangers of an entire infrastructure relying on one system. The blackout caused the accidental deaths of eleven people, causing Kenney to feel extreme guilt and leading him to go 'off the grid' in order to avoid detection by Blume and the authorities. Kenney adopted the alias of 'T-Bone' and began drinking heavily due to both his guilt over the deaths he caused as well as his bitterness in Blume firing him. The blackout, however, led to him becoming highly revered by those who protested against Blume, such as DedSec, and well known in the hacking community. Vigilante He resided in the countryside of Chicago for a year before he was found by Aiden, who consequently persuaded him to hack into ctOS and upload a virus that he made to erase him from it. He was forced out of his home when Damien gave T-Bone's location to Blume, which was followed by Aiden's killing off the Pawnee Militia Contractors, who were hired as fixers (hired by Blume) to kill and/or capture Kenney. Since his location was now known by Blume, he bombed his home to get rid of any evidence. Aiden took him to his new home in an abandoned ctOS test site building known as the Bunker, located on a small island. While en route, Aiden explained that he needed some data decrypted but it can't go public as he needs to trade it for his sister. T-Bone agreed to Aiden's request. Afterwards, Aiden began an assault on the Rossi-Fremont to recover the data on its servers. Once Aiden succeeded and returned to the bunker, they are hacked by Defalt, who steals the data, though they were able to trace his location. However, Defalt exposed Clara Lille, Aiden's ally, as the second hacker from the Merlaut who started the events of the game, which led to a hit on Aiden. After Aiden sent her away, T-Bone went to Defalt's apartment in hopes of finding out where he's hiding. He manages to rip out a circuit board over which he marvels, but then fixers start searching the place. With Aiden's help, T-Bone manages to escape. He then gives Aiden Defalt's location at Dot ConneXion, a night club where their hacker was working as a DJ. After Aiden identifies Defalt and gives chase, T-Bone remotely hacks his system and steals back the data. As the data began downloading, T-Bone sees lots of blackmail, including that Blume used Bellwether to help Mayor Donovan Rushmore win his re-election with no voter fraud. Afterwards, Aiden rescues his sister Nicole and has her and his nephew Jackson flee the city, T-Bone gives him an audio recording, revealing Lucky Quinn as the one who ordered the hit. After Aiden kills Quinn, he informs T-Bone that Clara had been killed by Quinn's fixers, which prompted the latter to express his condolences. Aiden then returned to the bunker after sending T-Bone revealed that Quinn had blackmail footage of Rushmore murdering Rose Washington. When he returned, T-Bone was in the midst of packing up, as fixers were going to come for him. He then stated that he was unaware that Rose was dead. Guessing that Aiden intends to distribute it publicly, T-Bone decides to leave Chicago to escape the fallout. He also warned Aiden that the Bellwether code is dangerous. Just after the blackmail data was publicly released, Damien had managed to get control of ctOS and started wrecking havoc across the city. T-Bone directed Aiden to a weak point in ctOS that would cause a citywide blackout. However, as Damien was blocking the weak point's access, Aiden was forced to evade police pursuit as he went to three separate ctOS stations to lower the firewall.